


Can One Desire Too Much of a Good Thing?

by star_named_andy



Series: Shakespeare Does a Funny Thing [3]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barduil - Freeform, Bilbo cameo, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Smut, nudy pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation certainly starts off hot between Bard and Thranduil and now that they're home and separated from one another, Thranduil intends to keep the fire going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can One Desire Too Much of a Good Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 has arrived! This is definitely going to go on a lot longer than expected, since I have much more planned for Bard and Thrandy in this series and I'll need time to cover it all. There may be some angsty/emotional things coming up just as a heads up. I won't spoil anything else for the future of these college dorks. They're so much fun to write! Thank you to everyone who is here reading the series and enjoy! :D
> 
> PS Barduil is real
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content. I also make no claims to owning any of William Shakespeare's work.)

Bard’s mind had transformed into a swirling of clouds.

After Thranduil had muttered those words so close to his lips, those words that made his heart throb and his stomach stir, his mind and his body had been seized by Thranduil’s hungry lips in a kiss he would surely never forget.

“ _I will show you what you are really worth_.” The words carried out through that velvet voice still marked his brain with utter permanency as he became Thranduil’s helpless captive.

Bard would have been astonished at himself if he could think clearly for how desperately he clung to Thranduil’s back as he feverishly kissed him. This pleased Thranduil thoroughly for now he wasn’t holding back since he knew Bard wanted him. The first kiss had been tender and inviting, but the intense heat that had appeared from oblivion and exploded between them quickly changed things – they were two young men, after all. It was easy to fall into the clutches of passion, especially when it was desired so dearly by both parties involved.

Bard tugging on Thranduil’s back had caused an accident that shattered Bard from his daze completely; he clearly felt those golden locks curl and tangle around his fingers and Thranduil sounded a groan deep in his throat as they were pulled. As if there’d been a shock between them, Bard jolted away in fear that he’d hurt Thranduil and was brought back to reality: they were standing in Thranduil’s dorm room alone making out while there was a party going on downstairs and his lips were incredibly wet.

“S-Sorry.” Bard stuttered, but Thranduil’s slender fingers crept into the space between his ear lobes and his jaw and served as hooks drawing Bard back into his lips hurriedly.

Confused, but more than willing to fall back into his previous trance, Bard let his hands slide down to Thranduil’s hips as their tongues pressed hard against each other and filled each other’s mouths. Thranduil’s jeans were so tight that when Bard put pressure into his thumbs he could feel Thranduil’s hip bones. So many dirty thoughts were racing through his head, but not one of them lingered very long before it was replaced with something even nastier. His thumbs remained on Thranduil’s hips and his other fingers stretched to feel Thranduil’s ass.

Bard whimpered in pain as the taste of blood trickled onto his tongue from Thranduil piercing his bottom lip. He could already feel the wound begin to swell as Thranduil sucked on it. His fingers clutched hard into Thranduil’s ass cheeks and they both grunted onto each other’s lips as Thranduil bit down again. Bard dug his fingers in deeper, making Thranduil growl incessantly as he smothered Bard with nibbles and suffocating kisses.

Bard gasped when Thranduil’s lips finally abandoned his, but he quickly drew in another sharp breath and whined as Thranduil sank his teeth onto Bard’s neck. That destitute, pleasure stricken noise drove Thranduil to buck his hips hard into Bard’s groin and shove him onto the bed, forcing another surprised noise past Bard’s lips.

“Wow, I like you.” Bard breathed and Thranduil gave a wide grin and a laugh before ducking down into the crook of Bard’s neck.

“I like you too, Bard, and you’re beautiful.” He cooed and breathed heavily onto Bard’s overheated skin before tracing circles on it with his tongue and closing the circle with a generous suck and a bite each time. Bard couldn’t help but exhale euphoric sighs as he let Thranduil claim every part of his neck until no part of it was no longer dry. As the length trapped in his pants hardened, it lifted and poked Thranduil’s hard on. They both recognized the sensation with a soft moan. Thranduil ran his hands up and down Bard’s chest and a pouting noise rose from his throat.

“Is something wrong?” Bard asked worriedly, not sure if it was a sound of pleasure or displeasure. He was quickly lifted from his laying position, now sitting up and Thranduil peeled his shirt off of him. Bard blinked, not sure how it even happened so fast.

“You’re _ripped_.” Thranduil said ogling at his toned and chiseled abdomen and Bard blushed.

“An athlete must stay fit.”

“May I touch you further?” Thranduil asked softly and Bard wanted to laugh, seeing as his shirt had already been torn off, but Thranduil seemed utterly pure and kind in that moment with the way his eyes looked upon him with respect. Every part of Bard that had ever felt unworthy of Thranduil vanished in seeing that look. The guy sitting before him was still Thranduil Oropherion, massively gorgeous and talented beyond belief, but he was more than just a fantasy. He was a living, breathing human being who wanted to spend his time with him and who wanted to honor his body.

“Only if I may do the same.” Bard said and Thranduil gave a smile with his fingertips trailing down through the contours of Bard’s chest.

“In time.” He whispered the promise as his tongue replaced the trail his fingertips took and Bard shivered as he watched the top of Thranduil’s head drag further down his chest. As his wine tainted breath brushed against the edge of his pants, Bard nervously started rubbing his fingers together.

“Thranduil?” Bard beckoned.

“Hmm?” Thranduil hummed as he tipped his head upward to connect his eyes to Bard’s – goodness, what an attractive angle that was.

“Can we stop?” Thranduil immediately sat up and Bard almost regretted saying anything now that the feeling of bliss has ceased.

“What’s the matter?” Thranduil asked.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for this to continue much farther just yet. As much as I am enjoying it, I’m a bit old fashioned and…if we continue, I’m not sure I could stop myself.”

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” Thranduil smirked with a finger ghosting over the edge of Bard’s pants and a very vain blush on his face. Bard blushed too.

“Yes, I am.” He said and gave Thranduil a calm, relaxed kiss.

“Are you sure you’d like to stop? I don’t feel very nice leaving you with _this_.” Bard gasped deeply as Thranduil’s finger skimmed over Bard’s blatant arousal. Thranduil’s eyes watched Bard closely and dreamily as he traced shapes over his restricted erection. The touch made Bard’s eager length jump and Thranduil grinned with a delicate laugh. “We don’t have to do anything else if you wouldn’t like to, but…I would be glad to relieve you of this flattering hard on.”

“U-Um…”

“You can say no.”

“But I don’t want to.” Bard admitted sheepishly and Thranduil stole a yearning kiss from his lips.

“ _Then don’t_.”

Thranduil lowered himself again and gingerly and slowly opened Bard’s jeans; he took great care with this in case Bard wanted to speak up and change his mind. Bard steadied his breath as the cloth of his boxers was revealed and the outline of his erection became clear. Thranduil slid the firm member through the hole of the undergarment and Bard blushed madly as his most delicate body part was shown in the light.

Thranduil’s tongue flicked over the slit oozing with pearly precum and Bard bit down on the damaged part of his lip. Thranduil’s cool tongue wrapped around the head of Bard’s cock and then he sucked on it gently as his tongue danced underneath the folds of the head. Thranduil brought all of his hair to one side as he lowered his open mouth down onto Bard’s shaft and closed his lips around it. Bard muffled a moan into the back of his hand as he watched Thranduil move skillfully up and down on his hungering dick. As Thranduil’s tongue reached further and further toward the bottom of Bard’s length, soft sounds of struggle and of pleasure sounded from his throat until the entirety of the throbbing erection had been taken.

Thranduil deep throated him devotedly, making such faint and gentle gagging noises that it drove Bard mad. The warmth and soft, wet comfort that Thranduil’s mouth bestowed upon his aching arousal was so incredible that he allowed himself to moan aloud, not caring if there was anyone around to hear in the next room over.

Thranduil’s fingers snaked up Bard’s chest and between his fingers he tweaked each of Bard’s nipples caringly, which was a new sensation that only heightened his euphoria. Those lovely fingers soon abandoned his chest and latched onto his hips. Bard gasped and moaned loudly into the room as Thranduil started pulling Bard forward to be face-fucked. His moans were gravelly and shameless as he brazenly reached down and started to caress his balls.

He whimpered as he felt himself coming close, but he forced Thranduil’s face away. Thranduil’s beautiful lips gleamed with saliva and his eyes were glossed over with tears from the gagging, but Bard pulled him into a rough kiss as he started jerking himself desperately and moaning into Thranduil’s mouth. Bard slid his other hand past Thranduil’s jeans and grabbed his hard on to treat it with the same pleasure that was being given to him. As Thranduil let out a high pitched cry, Bard was nearly thrown to the edge, but everything took a sudden halt. Thranduil gripped Bard’s pumping hands and looked him deep in his hazy, lustful eyes.

“Wh-what?” Bard stuttered and Thranduil bared a promiscuous grin.

“You don’t want to be done already, do you?”

“Oh – I’m sorry! I wouldn’t have left you dry once I…I fully intend to return the favor.” Bard corrected and lightly resumed stroking Thranduil, his member still hidden from his eyes, but it felt so smooth and hairless.

“M-Mnh, that’s not what I meant, but I’m glad to hear that anyway.” Thranduil sighed with a pleased grin and leaned down over Bard. With his other hand, Bard caressed the golden hair hanging in his face while Thranduil moaned softly.

“What did you mean?” Bard asked, retrieving Thranduil from his heated trance, though he looked most desirable with his eyes relaxed beneath his lush lashes, pupils dilated, cheeks pink and his lips parted with moans brushing on them one after another. How was it possible that he put Thranduil Oropherion into such a state?

“I want you inside me, Bard…if that’s okay.” Thranduil breathed with a bite of his lip. Bard was kicking himself in the butt now, wishing he’d taken the condom that Bilbo offered, but his second thought was much more important.

“Have you had much to drink?” Bard questioned, thumbing around the base of Thranduil’s smooth cock.

“You expect me to answer that with your hand on my dick?” he replied in a daze.

“Sorry,” Bard said and stopped himself, but Thranduil was quick and placed his hand back where it had been.

“No, no, don’t stop!” Thranduil whined and they both smiled at each other sweetly with clear intention in their eyes.

“Please answer my question.” Bard pleaded.

“Not enough to get me drunk if consent is what you’re worried about; I think you would know if I was drunk. You’re so sweet.”

“I’m sweet for confirming consent? I think that makes me normal.” Bard mused and Thranduil shook his head before leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re not normal. Trust me. I don’t beg normal guys to make love to me; _please_ , Bard?”

Bard was _really_ kicking himself now.

“I would, Thranduil, but I’m not very _prepared_.” he said grudgingly and Thranduil gripped Bard's arousal.

“All you need is _this_.”

“I’d like to be safe.”

Suddenly Thranduil’s weight was lifted from him and the slender young man was away from the bed entirely. He approached his dresser and slid open the top drawer. After a moment of careful rifling, he flashed a pink package to Bard’s sight between his fingers and in his other hand was a thin tube. He didn’t bother shutting the drawer as he made his way back to the bed and crawled on top of Bard.

“I would like to feel you without the rubber, but if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll accept it. What do you say now, hm? Will you _please take me, Bard_?”

Bard couldn’t help but shiver at how sensual his voice was. Everything was right: protection, lube, and two very willing participants.

“How would you like it?” Bard asked lowly and Thranduil’s eyes lit up.

“However you will give it to me.”

“As sexy as this is, I’ve never done this before, so some guidance would be excellent.” Bard laughed and Thranduil blinked.

“I’m your _first_?”

“There were some close calls in high school, but yes…have you changed your mind?”

“Yes.”

Bard’s face went stark blank. He wasn’t expecting Thranduil to say _yes_.

“What?” he blurted and Thranduil sat up.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t take your virginity. I don’t want you to regret having your first time with someone you don’t love.”

“I really don’t mind.” Bard said sitting up quickly and taking Thranduil’s hand. “I may not love you, but that’s only because I haven’t been given the time to. I know that probably sounds weird, but I haven’t _wanted_ to give myself to anyone else. I had plenty of chances, but…don’t treat me like I’m so fragile. I can make my own decisions. Now have you _truly_ changed your mind? If you have, we can forget it all together and I won’t speak another word about it.”

Thranduil only gave a second’s hesitation before throwing his arms around Bard’s neck and pulling him back into a whirlwind of young passion. Bard fluidly switched places with Thranduil while never breaking their tongue contact. The condom ended up in his hands and in his back pocket – he may have never had sex, but he’d experienced everything that came before and knew it was something not to be skipped over.

The lube was placed away next to one of Thranduil’s pillows and then Bard starting working Thranduil’s pants off. Luckily, Thranduil was willing to help by lifting his lower end from the bed because his pants were so damn tight that Bard would have had to struggle with them on his own. The pants and shirt were both thrown onto the floor once removed and upon seeing the green briefs snug to Thranduil’s form, his heart fluttered and he couldn’t resist a smile. His slim legs folded around him, beckoning him closer.

“You are a real life Aphrodite.” Bard spoke as he brushed a silken strand of hair from Thranduil’s face.

“In green undies.” Thranduil added and they both dissolved their laughter into a sweet kiss.

Thranduil breathed very shallowly, pale chest heaving gently, as Bard’s hand propped one of those thin legs up into a bend and caressed its underside. His fingers trailed to a thigh and then traced the hem of the briefs. He slipped his thumb beneath the garment’s edge and rubbed the skin that hid there. His other fingers began to work their way in and he felt only a slight trace of hair.

“You can take these off too, if you want.” Thranduil said sliding his fingertip along the inside of the band hugging his hips.

“But they’re so cute.”

“I promise I’m cuter underneath.”

“Alright. Let’s see if you’re telling the truth.”

Thranduil lifted himself again, allowing Bard to easily slid off the adorable green underwear and cast them aside. Thranduil was now bare before him with the exception of his socks, but Bard wasn’t thinking about socks as he gazed down at the full, flawless, alabaster form that was Thranduil Oropherion.

He wanted to melt into the softness of Thranduil’s body as he reveled in it, running his hands down those supple thighs and tall legs. Thranduil lay quietly, until Bard started trailing his caress up his stomach and his thumbs grazed the sides of Thranduil’s shaft, for then a little mouse-like noise sounded in his throat. Bard lowered himself and dragged his tongue along Thranduil’s neck and all the way down the length of his body until he reached the v shape that pointed toward the blonde’s erection. All the while, Thranduil made his small noises and Bard loved them. Bard ran his hands up and down Thranduil’s sides as he left light, fleeting kisses on his abdomen and his hips.

He guided Thranduil’s legs into a bent position and let his hands cup his beautiful ass cheeks as he placed a kiss on the head of Thranduil’s cock. He let his tongue slide around the shaft and down to the balls, taking them into his mouth one after another and then both at once. He sucked on them tenderly and massaged the skin near Thranduil’s entrance below. He focused more heaviness into his tongue as Thranduil squirmed and moaned languidly and let the pad of his middle finger brush over his opening.

Thranduil bucked his hips at the teasing touch, but it caused Bard no hindrance. He went on as normal and trailed his tongue downward. He replaced his finger with the cool pressure of his tongue and Thranduil’s voice rose as he was licked and prodded. Bard hooked his arms around Thranduil’s legs and yanked Thranduil closer into his face, sending his tongue deeper and the blonde’s pleasure stricken voice higher. Thranduil’s hands approvingly rested on the back of Bard’s head as he let out high pitched whines and moans that would stick with every fantasy and erotic dream Bard ever had; the sounds were too beautiful for any being on the earth to make. Bard took hold of Thranduil’s lonely cock and gave it a light jerking with his palm as he swirled and flicked his tongue inside the writhing beauty. He felt Thranduil pushing against him and circling his hips to have some control over Bard’s movements.

Bard exercised his tongue until it grew outstandingly tired, giving Thranduil ten minutes of rimming. He hadn’t wanted to stop or do anything other than pleasure him with the power of his tongue, for Thranduil evidently loved the feeling very much. As he finally retracted, he saw that all of the skin between Thranduil’s legs was reddened by the scruff of his beard endlessly rubbing against it. All of that skin was plenty wet, so Bard worked a finger inside without lube, releasing a groan from Thranduil. His hues stared down at Bard’s active, thrusting finger intently, drinking in the sight of being pleasured by Bard’s hand.

Bard inserted a second finger and then a third, seeing that Thranduil harbored no discomfort whatsoever. The softness of his lusting body, inside and out, made Bard hungry for the true feeling of being pressed against him and being inside of him fully with his aching hard on.

When Bard removed his fingers, Thranduil sounded a noise of protest, but he quickly quieted as the tip of Bard’s length pressed against his loose opening. Their eyes were locked as Bard opened the pink package in his back pocket. He slid on the condom, rested Thranduil’s ankles over his shoulders and then locked the grip of his hands onto Thranduil’s hips. As he pushed himself in gently, his lips fell open at the sensation of Thranduil’s innards welcoming him with immense warmth. Thranduil let out a yearning whimper as his face bloomed bright pink, his head fell back, and he clutched Bard’s forearms.

Bard’s denim brushed against Thranduil’s bare skin quicker and quicker as Bard plunged deeper and harder and faster, unable to stop himself from increasing his thrusts to the highest power in every aspect. Thranduil was reeling, crying out moans and screams shamelessly as his most sensitive area was pounded over and over and over. He was on the brink of tears and his hold on Bard’s arms was so tight that his tan skin was turning utterly white. The pain was invisible to Bard as he was caught up in Thranduil’s boundless, delectable sounds that far overpowered his own. He was drowning in the sensation of lust being fed, but it was much more than just that; something in his soul and his being was radiating with fulfillment. Giving himself to another, and to Thranduil of all people, was more earthshattering and tremendous than he could have ever wished. If this were to be his last time to ever be with anyone in this way, he wouldn't mind. Nothing could ever conquer this moment in his mind or in his heart.

 _"Thranduil! Thranduil!_ ” Bard called over the blonde’s shouts, trying to somehow let him know that he too was rapt with ecstasy.

He was suddenly stunned by a significant throb in his dick and he pulled Thranduil up to muffle their cries into a kiss as they released in unison.

Bard’s heart was beating so hard that he could hear it hammering in his ears. He was afraid to move and shatter the moment. Their heavy breathing was the only noise in the room.

He wasn’t sure how long he waited before finally pulling out of Thranduil and peeling off the worn out condom. It wasn’t a pleasant texture and his cock was slicked in the lube and cum from the inside of the rubber, which also felt very strange. The bed creaked as Bard rose. He tucked his deflating member back where it belonged, took a tissue, wrapped the condom in it and disposed of it. When he turned, Thranduil had cleaned himself and was looking at him very amusedly as he stood and shimmied on his cute briefs.

“What?” was the first word spoken between the two by Bard who was baring a somewhat shy grin.

“You even treat your garbage kindly.” Thranduil replied and Bard shrugged.

“I didn’t think it would be a pleasant sight sitting there in your trash bin…don’t think I didn’t notice it was raspberry scented, by the way. It was a nice touch; very _you_.”

“What can I say? I always have a sweet tooth.” Thranduil said as he laid back on his bed, kicked his legs under his covers, and extended his arms. “Come to me.”

Bard obeyed very easily and climbed onto the bed with Thranduil who draped his arms over him and pulled the blankets up onto Bard’s chest. Thranduil snuggled very close to Bard and peered up at him from beneath his thick lashes.

“Goodness.” Bard sighed. He _never_ did anything like this. He felt dirty, but in a good way.

“Are you pleased?” Thranduil fished.

“I am, very much so.” Bard admitted, giving Thranduil the praise he was seeking, and it was well deserved praise. “Are you?”

“ _Very_ much so. I don’t appreciate you lying about being a virgin though.”

“I wasn’t lying, honest.”

“That’s impossible. You were _way_ too good to be a virgin.”

“I was?” The two exchanged mocking, arrogant expressions and then laughed. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you from your party.”

“I’m not. It’ll go on without me.” Thranduil said with a shrug and a flip of his hair that made Bard chuckle. He felt like he was on a surreal high. Everything felt so casual and normal, just lying there on Thranduil’s bed after so much had been exposed between them. “You’re not much of a party person anyway. I wouldn’t be so cruel as to drag you down there in your condition, even if I wanted to be there.”

“My _condition_?” Bard inquired.

“Yes, I must have exhausted you.” Thranduil teased. “You need rest.”

“Does that mean you want me to stay?” Bard questioned with a curious, raised brow and he tugged at the blankets. “I take this as another sign that you don’t want me to leave.” Thranduil batted his eyelashes at him.

 _"Please_. Watch a movie with me. I promise there’ll be some kissing in it for you if you do.”

"Don't you have exams in the morning? Perhaps we should be studying instead."

"Eh. I'm not worried. Are you?"

“Not very."

"Will you stay then?"

"I would stay even if there wasn’t any kissing involved…but since you already promised, I don’t think it would be very kind to take it back.” Bard smirked and Thranduil tucked his hair behind his ear shyly.

“The promise will happily be kept.”

“Your ear,” Bard spoke and Thranduil’s eyes widened, sitting up and clapping his hands over both of his ears with his cheeks flushing redder than they had been all night. Bard chuckled. “What?”

“I hate them! I forgot…I usually cover them.” Thranduil said uneasily.

“What? Why?”

“You saw them, they’re freakish!”

“No, come on now. Let me get a better look. I already saw them once.”

“But that was just a _glimpse_.”

“Please?” Thranduil grunted and uncovered his ears, allowing Bard to lean in and examine them more closely; they both had pointed ends – they weren’t extreme by any means, but they were pointed enough to be noticeable if exposed. “They’re cute!” Bard giggled and Thranduil grunted as he covered them with his hair. “Is that why you’re always touching your ears?”

“It’s just a bad habit…” Thranduil trailed off.

“Is that why your hair is so long? To cover your pretty ears?”

“And what if that was the reason?” Thranduil snapped defensively and Bard’s expression softened.

“I would say that you’re silly for trying to hide any part of yourself because every part of you is exquisite and lovely to heaven’s extent, Thranduil! But, your hair is wonderful too at its length – it would be no matter how long it was.”

“I still don’t like them.” Thranduil said firmly.

“But they’re so unloved! They must be sad!” Bard exclaimed and pulled Thranduil close, nipping playfully at his ears and kissing them while Thranduil cackled wildly at how badly it tickled.

After a lot of snuggling, kissing, a little movie watching and a lot more snuggling and kissing and touching, Bard fell asleep in Thranduil’s bed. Neither of them were sure who fell asleep first once morning came, but they didn’t have time to think much about it as they were rushing to get to their Monday morning classes. Thranduil rushed around frantically, complaining about how horrid his hair looked and how he couldn’t believe he was going to class un-showered. Bard wore his same clothes from last night and with Thranduil’s permission, he put a swipe of Thranduil’s deodorant under each arm. They parted with a kiss and ran off their separate ways, each smiling like idiots as they hurried into their respective classrooms on opposite sides of the campus. Bard had to fill Bilbo in later as to why he never came back to their dorm room that night.

The next few days were rigorous between his maintenance job and school work, seeing as final exams were now in full swing. Bard wasn’t worried about passing, since he’d aced all of his midterms and had done well in all of his classes since that point, but his schedule was still packed right to the brim. He had hardly spoken to Thranduil since splitting that Monday morning. They’d only communicated through text messaging, and the words they exchanged were only a few utterances of good luck to each other for their respective exams. Once the stress of finals had ended, it was time for summer vacation.

Bard thought he’d be more excited for summer to finally be upon him than he was. With summer vacation having arrived, he could just be home with his parents, his family and his friends and he had several archery tournaments lined up within the next few months, but he was miffed about his horrible timing; if there was ever to be a time for he and Thranduil to have a romance, why did it have to be before summer vacation when everyone flocked home? He didn’t even know where Thranduil lived – for all he knew, he could live countries away and they wouldn’t be seeing each other in person until the next semester. They had told one another they liked each other, so what was to happen next? Something? Nothing? He had all of his drive home to mull over the numerous possibilities in his head. As the imaginary outcomes rolled on in his head, he was starting to realize that his intimacy with Thranduil had affected him more deeply than he expected. He already had feelings brewing for him before they'd even kissed and now...it was all too much to think about, he decided. It had only been a few days he'd spent with Thranduil, after all. He didn't want to get in over his head.

Bard’s family missed him dearly, and their love for him exploded into an uproar once he walked through the front door of his parents’ home. The celebratory scene was not unfamiliar, for this same gift had been waiting for him last summer after his first year of college had ended. He was yanked into embrace after embrace by his grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and finally his parents. His cheeks and sides were pinched, all of his family around him saying that he was growing leaner and more handsome every day. He was elated by it all, especially when he sat with them for a home cooked meal.

Hours into the night, he was still awake and sitting around the living room with a few of his cousins while playing Cards Against Humanity and devouring nachos. Now that he was more relaxed, he thought take out his phone for the first time since he arrived home. He was surprised at what he saw: a Facebook message from Thranduil that had come in hours ago.

Thranduil Oropherion: Hey there. Happy summer. ;)

Bard Bowman: happy summer! sorry for the late reply – catching up with fam in the house. It’s a little crazy here lol

It wasn’t long before another message came and Bard was elated. Perhaps messaging could serve as a way for them to figure things out.

Thranduil Oropherion: Sounds like fun.

Thranduil Oropherion: I wish I’d seen you before leaving campus.

Bard Bowman: i was thinking the same thing actually…i guess we just got caught up with the finals and packing and everything.

Thranduil Oropherion: Thinking about me? How sweet. :*

Bard Bowman: forever and a day. :)

Thranduil Oropherion: As You Like It - you never cease to impress me. ;)

Thranduil Oropherion: What are you doing right now?

Bard Bowman: playing cards against humanity with my cousins.

Thranduil Oropherion: Oh.

Bard Bowman: have you ever played?

Thranduil Oropherion: Yeah.

Thranduil Oropherion: I just thought if you weren’t busy I could send you something.

Bard Bowman: what is it?

Thranduil Oropherion: Would you like to see?

Bard Bowman: sure.

What came next made Bard fumbled with his phone and immediately snatch it up from the floor once it dropped. His cousins all turned their curious eyes onto him and grinned nervously as if nothing was wrong and excused himself to the bathroom.

By the time the door was locked behind him, he was sweating. He debated looking at the image again; he didn’t want to possibly be stuck with a boner with his cousins waiting for him in the living room, but he couldn’t wait until it was time to sleep because he’d be sharing his room tonight. With a deep breath in, he reopened the messenger and gazed at the lovely picture that was Thranduil’s naked body lounging in a pool of golden sheets. The pose was very delicate and tasteful, yet incredibly sexy; the blonde was lying on his stomach with his legs up in the air with only the curves of his shoulders, back and ass showing. His hair, which was so radiant and perfect that each strand was surely a string of sunlight, was strewn about over his shoulders and down his back. Only the bottom half of his face was in the picture, his lips ajar and a finger resting sensually on his lower lip.

Bard Bowman: that’s quite the lovely surprise. you are GORGEOUS.

Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe all that he was thinking in that instant.

Thranduil Oropherion: I hoped you’d like it. I did it just for you. Maybe if I’m lucky, I can see a bit of you too. ;*

Bard did not disappoint. He started plotting right away; he admitted he wasn’t good at taking selfies are posing erotically on purpose, but he sure as hell was going to try his hardest. He pulled up the bottom of his shirt and clenched it between his teeth to keep his chiseled form exposed as he took the picture. He tried to give a relaxed posture and sexy eyes, but once he sent it he felt a little embarrassed upon looking at it again. He texted quickly.

Bard Bowman: sorry if that’s awful.

Thranduil Oropherion: Holy fuck. Where do you live? I’m just curious.

Bard Bowman: laketown, oregon. thats an odd thing to be curious about.

Thranduil Oropherion: Not really. I want to see you.

Bard Bowman: oh?

Thranduil Oropherion: Can one desire too much of a good thing?

Bard smirked at the familiar As You Like It quote, but wasn’t given time to reply to it before Thranduil buzzed his phone again.

Thranduil Oropherion: Coming on too strong, am I?

Bard Bowman: no, not at all. i’m just pleasantly surprised that you want to see me. :)

Thranduil Oropherion: After seeing that picture, I want to even more now. I live in Mirkwood, California…not too far of a drive to Oregon.

Bard Bowman: really? no way! well then we should definitely try to meet up sometime this summer.

Thranduil Oropherion: Tonight.

Thranduil Oropherion: I’m just kidding.

Thranduil Oropherion:…unless you want to.

Bard Bowman: lol! i only say no because i have family here…and i’m very tired :p

Thranduil Oropherion: Why don’t you get some sleep?

Bard Bowman: after seeing you like that sleep may be hard to find.

Thranduil Oropherion: You set me up for the perfect line, but it was way too cheesy.

Bard Bowman: something about my delicates being hard i assume?

Thranduil Oropherion: Guilty. ;) I don’t want to let you go, but you should get some sleep. We’ll talk details another time. Does that sound good?

Bard Bowman: definitely.

With the exchange of their phone numbers and goodbyes, Bard showered to rid himself of his mild hard on and then retired to bed after a long day of travel and family interaction.

Bard’s family didn’t depart until the next night and Bard still didn’t have much personal alone time. He had been home on and off during the year, but now that he was back for an extended length of time, he was compelled to pick up the slack around the house. He was very young and able and his parents were getting older, so he harbored more responsibility in the Bowman homestead now. He gladly went about doing laundry, dishes, vacuuming, and washing and dusting before his parents could do a lick of the work. Tomorrow he was going to run to the auto parts store to fix up his truck and his parents’ cars and then to the department store to pick up some lumber to spruce up the front and back porches.

By the time he showered and settled onto his bed at the end of the day, he was excited to finally catch a breath and text Thranduil back from his earlier attempts at contact.

Thranduil Oropherion: Hey you. What’s up today?

Me: are you awake?

Thranduil Oropherion: Yes. Hi.

Me: hey.

Thranduil Oropherion: What have you been up to?

Me: a lot actually. i’ve been cleaning house. you?

Thranduil Oropherion: I’ve been lazy all day. If I were there I’d help you.

Me: you’re not missing out on much fun i promise lol.

Thranduil Oropherion: I don’t mind a little grunt work. At least it would be something to do.

Me:  are you really that bored?

Thranduil Oropherion: Truly. It’s only been two days and I already want to go back to school.

Me: i’m guessing your friends live far away.

Thranduil Oropherion: Unfortunately. I don’t have many friends here. When I left high school I was so done with these people.

Me: i always figured you were popular in high school.

Thranduil: I was a bit snobbish then. High school wasn’t a great time for me.

Me: oh? how come?

Thranduil went on to tell Bard about his high school experience; ever since Thranduil was young he was apparently quiet and reserved, since he’d been raised in an upper class household. He claimed he’d never been good at making friends. He liked to play and eat by himself, for he was too shy to approach anyone on his own whim and no one would ever come to him. The only words he ever heard any of the other students even speak about him was about his pointed ears.

As years went by, his grades remained stupendously high, but he didn’t enjoy school life. He wasn’t overly shy anymore, but he just didn’t care to make friends by the time middle school came. In high school his mother urged him to do something with the school – anything. So Thranduil signed up for the drama club. He auditioned and everyone was blown away by his talent, but he was still the untouchable outcast. Now everyone was too intimidated to speak to him, even the other drama geeks.

He loved the stage, but not the consequences that came with it. He had been thrust into the spotlight, earning all the lead roles in the school plays and he was in the public eye for everyone to see, though that was never his intention. The students that had never spoken to him face to face were growing bolder and meaner, ridiculing his ears to his face, so sophomore year he began growing out his hair.

Thranduil only attended the prom because his parents simply wouldn’t let him skip it. He was fitted for an expensive tuxedo, took pictures with an exchange student he paid to act as his date, and then ditched as soon as they got to the dance location. The only things he took joy in were acting, singing, and playing instruments. He spent all of his free time during school hours with the theater and music teachers to hone his skills. He graduated as salutatorian of his class and never looked back once he left that school for good.

It wasn’t all grim, for Thranduil loved college life and he was happy to have people in his life who weren’t too belligerent or scared to befriend him.  Bard’s heart still stung with throbbing empathy from hearing about those lonely, tortuous years of Thranduil’s life. Thranduil insisted it was fine and quickly eased into another topic of conversation.

Thranduil Oropherion: I have much better people in my life now, some which I’d very much like to see soon. ;) When are you free?

Me: tomorrow i’m booked and i have to fit in some training time somewhere before the end of the month comes.

Thranduil Oropherion: What for?

Me: i have some archery competitions coming up soon. :)

Thranduil Oropherion: You don’t do those shirtless do you?

Me: for you maybe <3

Thranduil Oropherion: I will hold you to that, dragonslayer. ;) I was looking at that picture you sent me earlier, but the real thing is so much better.

Me: i agree. with you i mean not me. i much prefer you in person but the picture is still nice. better than nice…ugh I’m an idiot lol. sorry.

Thranduil Oropherion: No, you’re cute. I’ve actually been thinking about you a lot, especially earlier today. I wish you’d answered my message. I was going to surprise you with something special.

Me: what did i miss?

Thranduil: I could show you, if you wanted.

Me: is this another picture? i’m not sure i can handle it.

Thranduil: It’s better than a picture, I promise you.

Me: well you’ve always kept your promises. ;)

Bard felt himself blush at sending the wink face, which really was kind of silly, but he never had conversations like this with anyone in person or over the phone, and he wasn’t sure which made him more anxious. He stared at the screen in his dimly lit bedroom and almost started feeling like he was doing something wrong or scandalous, like he’d be caught by his parents somehow and then things would just be a disaster. He never risked pleasuring himself in the house when his parents were home unless he was in the shower for fear of someone walking in on him, but he always felt guilty about it - he decided he was overanalyzing things and grabbed a pair of headphones to plug into his phone once he saw what Thranduil sent was a video.

“Oh god.” He muttered to himself as he situated the buds in his ears and prepared himself as he hit play.


End file.
